Omni
by DSilvain
Summary: It may not be the most eloquent or funny or even remotely interesting story but it does have pokémon so... A story about a 15 year old, berry addicted boy named Omni, with a strange past, in the world of pokémon.
1. Test(s)

**Note - **I made a few changes in this world comparatively to other pokémon worlds:

. Pokémon can learn all moves, (meaning no more four moves limit) but TM and HM don't exist.

. In matches with other pokémon, trainers can give other uses to their pokémon moves (such as wrap an opponent with a vine whip).

. Pokémon that evolve by trading now evolve by leveling up.

. There will be no characters from previous games, anime, or manga, though there might be resemblances at some points I will try to keep it at a minimum.

. I may add something else to these notes, however if that is the case I will also put it in different chapters.

. With that in mind please enjoy.

**Omni**

**Chapter 1 - Test(s)**

It's Summer in Ednim Village and 15 year old berry addicted Omni Vital is about to wake up, today, the day his journey to do, whatever the hell it is he wants to do, begins.

"Ah… It's finally morning," yawns Omni still in bed, looking at the ceiling of his room with the biggest smile he could afford.

"And it's finally today that I'll receive my very first pokémon," he said while jumping off his bed with his fists closed with excitement.

"Machop!" yells Machop with an undignified look, has he turns around with his back facing Omni.

"You know what I mean Machop, it will be my first official pokémon and a new friend so be sure to treat him like one, ok?" explains Omni while putting his hand on Machop's shoulder.

"Maaa Chop," says Machop while turning around and saluting Omni like a smiling army man.

"I knew I could count on you," says Omni with a large smile on his face.

"But now it's dress up time. Hmmm… What should I wear? Well… it is summer so a white t-shirt and blue jeans should do the trick oh… and my favorite red cap," says Omni to himself has he gets the clothes he needs from his backpack, ready to go.

"Now, let's see… hmmm…did I forget something? Poké balls, health potions, antidotes, money, and of course lots and lots of berries. That's all isn't it Machop?" asks Omni, has he finishes, carefully digging through his backpack so he doesn't mess it up.

Machop shakes his head, smiles, takes out one of his hands, which were behind his back, and gives an amulet to Omni.

"Machop, sneaky little bastard. You knew I'd forget."

Omni than hugs Machop and whispers in his ear:

"Thank you."

After that short bittersweet moment Omni stands up and returns to his happy old self.

"Ok we're good to go! Aren't we…?" asks Omni, fearing Machop had any more surprises for him.

"Machop," says Machop while nodding and smiling.

"Great," exhales Omni of relief.

But before Omni could leave his house he took one last look and remembered all the pleasant and painful memories that had been stored over the years and then, he locked the door and started to walk towards professor Pine's lab wondering what kind of test would it be this year, he had heard that the Professor's tests were brutal, but he couldn't believe it, after all the man was one of the nicest persons he knew, he even gave him jobs to help with the rent.

Still, Omni had in fact seen him in action and he was indeed a force to be reckoned with, if he had to fight him he wouldn't stand a chance, but he felt he was ready, he was 15 years old after all, he had his lucky charm and most important of all he had his best friend, Machop.

Time flew has he walked, thought, and daydreamed about all kinds of things. Before he knew it he was in front of Professor Pine's lab.

He opened the door slowly and entered, knowing that before him was the opportunity to finally fulfill his dream.

"Professor Piiiiine? Helloooo? Is anybody home?" called Omni has he wondered through Professor's lab, that was much darker than usual "That's weird, Professor is always so punctual. Hmmm…I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this"

Still, despite the bad feeling, Omni continued to wonder up to the main lobby until a bunch of sticky strings came out of nowhere and fell on top of him and Machop.

"What is this?! I can't get out! Machop use…" tried to order Omni until he noticed that Machop couldn't break free either.

Omni looked around to see where the strings had come from but it was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing but he did hear something falling from the ceiling on top of something made of wood.

_"Where is a fire type pokémon when you need one?"_ thought Omni, not seeing what was going on.

All of the sudden they hear a voice yelling:

"Get down!"

They both did, a huge stream of water came from their left side and they heard some sort of wood planks breaking.

It was Professor Pine, a 65 year old man, with a surprisingly shiny head, dressed in its usual clothes, a grey blouse, with a zigzag pattern, brown pants and also brown shoes. And he was with his Golduck.

"Professor, what's going on? What attacked us? And why…" asked Omni, oddly panicky.

"Patience child first of all we must go to my pokémon center," calmly answered the Professor while grabbing Omni's hand so he could follow him in the dark.

"Ok then, Machop let's go," responded Omni while grabbing Machop.

"Maaa Chop." Saluted Machop while his other hand was being grabbed by Omni.

When they got there Professor Pine turned on the lights and took off his and golduck's night vision goggles. And as soon as the lights were up Omni noticed right away a butterfree that was inside a glass dome.

"Who is that?" asked Omni with a worried voice

Professor, noticing Omni said who instead of what, smiled and said:

"She's their mother. She was injured so I brought her here but I didn't notice she had little ones and now they want her back."

"Is she cured?" asked Omni with an even more worried voice than before.

"Yes, but I still need to make one last exam. Hmmm… This is a perfect opportunity to test you, let's see… choose one cautiously," Concluded Professor Pine while getting three poké balls from inside another dome.

"A pokémon right here, right now?" asked Omni with a suspecting face.

"Remember, the one you choose is the one I will or will not give you," pointed out the Professor with his index finger up.

"Well, I really wanted a bulbasaur but he will be at a terrible disadvantage, a charmander might hurt the caterpies too much, so that leaves squirtle. Ok, squirtle it is," rationalized Omni.

"He's the third one," indicated the Professor, with a strange smile.

"Now, the caterpies are outside, after you leave I'll close the door and let you handle them, without Machop, got it?" explained the professor has he walked to the lever of the door.

"Yep," Said Omni with a shifty smile on his face.

Professor looked at him and tried to understand where that smile came from but after a few seconds he gave up, shook his head and noticed that the sticky silk from the caterpies was all over Omni so he snapped his fingers quickly went to his desk, for Omni's surprise, and got a small spray bottle.

Omni pointed at it and asked:

"What is that?"

"It's silk hardener, now you and Machop hold still so I can remove all of this silk from you," answered Professor while spraying both of them.

The silk hardened in a matter of seconds and Omni brushed it out.

"Thank you so much Professor," thanked Omni.

"Machop," thanked Machop right after.

"No problem just don't get in anymore sticky situations ahahahahahah," laughed Professor has Omni and Machop remained in silence and a small waft passed by.

Professor, realizing he had a tough crowd, went in direction of the door lever, opened it and said:

"Good luck."

"Thank you," Omni replied, now serious has he immediately dropped his backpack and went running to the caterpies direction.

When he got to their location he threw his poké ball, but instead of a squirtle a bulbasaur came out.

"Damn it, a bulbasaur, at a time like this?" complained Omni while stomping the ground with his foot.

The bulbasaur looked furiously at Omni and attacked him with vine whip.

"What are you doing?! Are you insane?!" asked Omni, angered, until he remembered what he said about Bulbasaur's timming.

"Sorry… I was just surprised that you weren't a squirtle," Omni explain while crouching to get closer to Bulbasaur.

But Bulbasaur seemed even angrier and attacked again with vine whip.

"What's the matter with you?! Crazy ass pokémon!" yelled Omni, not understanding that he had just said that squirtles were better than bulbasaurs.

Suddenly an attack of strings flew in their direction but Omni noticed it in time and immediately jumped towards Bulbasaur, who didn't saw it coming.

And while more and more strings fell on top of Omni he said to Bulbasaur:

"I know we started on the wrong foot and I'm sorry about what I said but right now we have to work has a team ok?"

"Bulba," said Bulbasaur while nodding.

"OK then," said Omni while grabbing Bulbasaur and going to the back of some boxes to protect them both from the strings.

"I'm all sticky, you?" asked Omni to Bulbasaur as he tried to take some of the strings out of his body, only to make his hands also sticky.

"Bulba!" answered Bulbasaur while shaking his head.

"Great… but… why have they stopped stringing us?" asked Omni to himself, still behind the large boxes.

Omni stood up to see what was going on and noticed that the few caterpies he had seen were gone.

Short seconds after, he started to hear a sound coming from the ceiling, he looked up and there they were ready for another attack.

Omni immediately jumped backwards to avoid being stringed even more and bulbasaur did the same less than a second later.

"Bulbasaur growl," ordered Omni

Bulbasaur then growled at his opponents making them tremble and back off except for one who tackled him from the ceiling, doubling his attack power.

_"He's the leader of the caterpie, if he falls the rest of them follows, and that way we won't have to hurt them,"_ thought Omni.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip," firmly ordered Omni, even though he was concerned with the damage of caterpie's last attack.

A vine came out of Bulbasaur's back and tried to whip the caterpie, but he shot a silk string and stuck himself to the vine.

"Perfect. Bulbasaur, spin and throw him," ordered Omni while making those movements with his hand.

Bulbasaur did what Omni said, throwing him inside a box which fell and trapped him. Then Professor opened the door, with Omni's Machop, and announced with a smile and his eyes half-closed:

"The test is done."

"Great. Did I pass?" asked Omni, also smiling.

"So that's why you smiled that way back then? But how did you know?" asked Professor intrigued.

Omni, while counting with his fingers, listed the reasons why he knew from the beginning that was his test:

"First of all you'd never let an inexperienced rooky handle this situation let alone an inexperienced rookie without his usual pokémon, secondly these caterpies are clearly a team with already planned strategies, no way they could be mothered youths and thirdly I know you Professor you'd know better than to bring an injured wild pokémon mother in here,"

"Ah… Ahahahah… Well done. You've surpassed all of my expectations. You saw behind my disguise and you handled the situation perfectly. So you can have that bulbasaur or any of the other two pokémon, you decide," answered Professor Pine with a weird smile… and face

"Hmmm… I think I'll go with Bulbasaur," answered Omni while looking at Bulbasaur with a small smile, full of tenderness, so much so that Bulbasaur started getting red.

"Ahahahah… You don't need to be embarrassed Bulbasaur, we make a great team even though we didn't hit it off at first don't you think?" asked Omni, bending his body a little and with his hand in a high five stance.

"Bulba Bulbasaur," replied bulbasaur with a smile, and a high vine.

"Then from now on we are partners and friends ok?" replied Omni as they both shook hand and vine.

Professor smiled at that moment of friendship between human and pokémon and added:

"I'd gladly give the three of them to you but there are three other trainers this year."

"But that means…" thought Omni Out loud, surprised and sad at the same time.

"Yes, unfortunately one of them will have to wait until next year," replied Professor in a sad tone as well.

"But why? You have so many pokémon," asked Omni, realizing that maybe he was asking too many questions.

"Yes, but they either belong to me or to other trainers and I can't relinquish them like that," calmly explained Professor seeing that Omni was genuinely worried about the whole situation.

"I understand, and I'm glad I'm not the last one but I'm not the first one either am I?" asked Omni with a tricky smile on his face.

"Ahahah! Caught me again didn't you? Yes this is the last one and before you ask, I already knew you were going to choose Bulbasaur that's why I said you could pick whichever you wanted."

"I see…" Said Omni with a smile until suddenly his expression changed to a more ferocious one and he said with a scary and dark voice:

"But don't do it again I hate lies."

Professor was scared, as he had never seen Omni like that since six years ago, so he simply gulped and nodded. And after his nod Omni was back to his happy old self.

"Maybe this will make up for what I did. I already gave it to one of the youngsters that passed the test and I was thinking of giving it to you since you also passed with such flying colors. Let me just go and grab it," after this rushed out explanation for leaving Professor quickly went into his office."

"What do you guys think it is? Maybe it's a whole bunch of berries, or berry jars, or a giant berry," thought Omni out loud while drooling.

But all of the sudden Omni snapped out of it and looked at Machop who was behind his legs.

"That's right you guys haven't been properly introduced. Machop, this is Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur this is Machop," said Omni with one hand pointed at Machop and another pointed at Bulbasaur.

And while Machop was still behind Omni's legs, hiding, Bulbasaur was ignoring him.

"Oh come on you guys we have to work has a team so that…" tried to explain Omni until suddenly he heard something coming from the box where the caterpie was.

He then went in its direction and lifted the box so the caterpie could get out and said, smiling:

"I'm sorry little guy but I forgot about you."

But the caterpie was so angry that shot a string in Omni's face and crawled away as fast as it could.

"Uuuuugh, damn it caterpie," yelled Omni tired of sticky silk. "Machop can you go get the silk hardener," asked Omni, making the gesture of spray with his hand and the sound with his mouth.

Machop went to get it but saw two spray bottles, so he gave the two to Omni.

"Machop, how am I supposed to know which one to use?" asked Omni, between teeth, trying to remain calm. "I'm kind of blind over here," he stressed, pointing to his eyes with his index fingers.

"Maaachop," laughed Machop slightly, while scratching his head.

"Ahah… Give me those, I have an idea," laughed Omni has well, just realizing the situation he was in.

He then bent over, sprayed two different places of the floor, one with one bottle, one with the other, crouched and smelled them.

"This one smells like… salac berry," said Omni, thinking immediately of the silk hardener

He then grabbed the corresponding spray, got up, applied the spray and brushed them off once more.

"Finally! I can see clearly now the silk is gone," said Omni while breathing of relief and rubbing his eyes.

But then he remembered that he hadn't smelled the other spray, "_How bad can it be?_" he wondered.

So, he crouched again, took a small whiff and almost threw up. It turned out that the spray smelled like chople berry, the only berry in the entire world Omni couldn't stand.

Omni, who was crouched, was now sitting on the floor with his eyes wide open, looking at his hand palms that were turned to him, clutched like claws.

The fearless Bulbasaur was paralyzed with this sight.

Machop started to shake Omni, and, when it saw it wasn't working, he slapped him in the face, one time in each cheek, and then Omni woke up at last.

"I did it again huh Machop? Sorry for the scare you guys," Said Omni with his voice and head down.

"Maaa chop ma," answered Machop angry at Omni.

Omni chook his head a little, returned to his happy normal mood and said:

"I mean… it won't happen again ok?"

"Maaa chop," replied Machop smiling and saluting Omni while Bulbasaur exhaled of relief.

The relief was short however, seeing has once Omni stood up he, and his team, noticed that they were surrounded by caterpies.

"Perfect, let's see how good of a team we can be," said Omni, excited that he was going to have a real battle instead of a staged one.

"Saur saur!"

"Machop!"

"Bulbasaur, grab Machop with your vine."

But Bulbasaur ignored Omni's order and attacked with vine whip and half the caterpie attached themselves to the vine and from there tackled both Bulbasaur and Machop.

"Bulbasaur what are you doing? I thought we were going to be a team. Oh brother, you thought I was talking about you and me, well I was, but I was also talking about Machop and all the other friends we'll meet along the way. You see we…" yapped Omni, not realizing that the caterpies were about to attack from the ceiling until he heard a shout from Machop who noticed in time and protected Bulbasaur with his body.

"Machop!" yelled Omni while running towards him. "Are you ok?" asked him concerned, has he kneed and held Machop in his arms.

"Ma chop," said Machop faintly

"See what happens when we don't work has a team Bulbasaur?" asked Omni to Bulbasaur with a sad tone in his voice, both for Bulbasaur and himself.

"Saur. Saur," answered Bulbasaur with his head hanging low.

However Omni's team sadness brought joy to the caterpies that celebrated their victory, making noise and sending string shots everywhere.

Still Omni wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"No point in being sorry yet Bulbasaur, we can still win," said Omni raising Bulbasaur's chin up.

"Machop can you fight?" asked Omni looking around at all the caterpies celebrating and feeling sorry for them, has he knew what Machop's answer would be.

"Chop," saluted Machop, still in Omni's arms.

Machop then stood up and, despite his heavy breathing, he looked tougher than ever.

"Guess it's my turn now," said Omni while he also got up.

"Bulbasaur, grab Machop with your vines and raise him," ordered Omni.

Bulbasaur did so this time.

"Good job, now, Machop leer, Bulbasaur growl," soundly ordered Omni

The Caterpies started curling up with fear and even the leader of them cried.

"Now Bulbasaur drop Machop and use vine whip," ordered Omni with a smirk, seeing that his last attack had worked.

Bulbasaur whipped them with his vine and they were all knocked out except for the leader who stuck to bulbasaur with the help of his string shot.

"Yes! Good job you two," praised Omni, not noticing that the leading caterpie was on Bulbasaur's back.

Professor then appeared and, after seeing his caterpies defeated, asked alarmed and furious:

"What's going on here? What did you do to my caterpies?"

"Oh, Professor, I can explain, they were…" tried to clarify Omni, nervously scratching his back and laughing until being interrupted by Professor.

"I don't care about your explanations, all I care is that you had no need to attack my caterpies and you did, there for I have no other choice but to make you wait until next year," promptly informed Professor, furiously.

"What?!" exclaimed Omni, shocked.

"So, kindly give me back Bulbasaur," calmly requested Professor.

"I'll wait until next year if I have to, but there's no way I'll give up Bulbasaur without a fight, he's my friend now and I'm not about to let him go so easily," proclaimed Omni, leering Professor with his burning eyes, full of determination.

"Even if you have to fight me?" asked Professor, crossing his arms.

Omni looked at Professor and remembered his last fight, but not even then he lost focus, in fact after that thought came to mind he immediately replied:

"Even if I have to fight you and all of the pokémon in this lab with my bear hands I refuse to hand him over."

Professor nodded once, has if confirming something he already knew, and said:

"You passed"


	2. Caterpie's Wish

**Chapter II – Caterpie's Wish**

"You mean…?" asked Omni with his eyes and mouth wide open.

Seeing has he feared Omni's reaction, Professor explained himself while laughing nervously with his eyes closed and gesticulating no with his hands:

"Yes. Now don't get mad ahahahah… It's just that you, like the other trainer, caught me in my test so I had to make another one, and this was what I came up with in the moment ahahah... It has never happened to me before and this year it happen twice, how unbelievable ahahah..."

However, had Professor opened his eyes sooner he would have noticed Omni smiling and almost laughing of the way Professor was explaining the test.

"I'm not mad ahahah… I actually think it was funny," replied Omni trying not laugh by covering his mouth.

"Ahahahah… I'm glad," said Professor, with a caring smile in the end. "Then, I hereby declare you an official pokémon trainer, here's your trainer ID and a little gift from me to you," he said, while rising the hand that held both a small red object and the ID.

Professor then lowered it and presented them both to Omni.

"Is this a… a… a… pokédex?!" asked Omni overwhelmed with joy

"Yes it is I figured that you'd be perfect for the…" tried to explain Professor.

But, before Professor could finish his sentence, Omni hugged him real hard, and, quick as a lightning he said:

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll take really good care of it I promise."

Professor, who was turning blue, suffocating in Omni's wrap attack said faintest and faintest:

"I know you will… but… actually… I'm giving… it to you because… I'm starting… to suffocate…"

"Suffocate?" asked Omni while taking his arms off Professor.

"Yes…" said Professor while taking a deep breath.

"Oh… sorry guess I got a little carried away ahahah…" explained Omni, scratching the back of his head and blushing of embarrassment.

"No need… to worry…" said Professor still catching his breath. "But like I was saying I'm actually giving…" tried to explain Professor, again.

But like before, Professor couldn't finish his sentence, this time because Omni was trying his newly acquired gadget on Machop.

_"Machop, the superpower pokémon, though small in stature Machop is very strong, with muscles that never get sore and capable of throwing several geodudes at once, it normally lives isolated from humans and passes the time lifting boulders and learning martial arts to strengthen itself."_

Has Omni's eyes sparkled and his mouth drooled Omni said in a childish voice.

"This is so awesome I could do this all day, let's try it on Bulbasaur."

"Wait I haven't told you what I want you to do with the pokédex," explained Professor, and, for his surprise, finally getting Omni's attention.

Omni looks at Professor, and, with some annoyance for not being able to use the pokédex on Bulbasaur right away, replies:

"To collect data I guess."

Professor ignores Omni's tone and further explains his plans:

"You guess correctly, however I want you to collect all the data there is on all the pokémon of this region, got it? Otherwise this would be a waste of time."

"Gotcha and I won't let you down," responded Omni, with one of his thumps up and drooling again.

"You know it's kind of hard to take you seriously when you're drooling all over the place," pointed out Professor as soon has he finished his sentence.

"Sorry but I'm just so excited about having my very own pokédex," said Omni, excitedly, with his fists closed and half-up.

"I understand and..." tried to encourage Professor.

But, again, Omni used the pokédex while Professor was talking, and realizing this Professor facepalmed himself.

_"Bulbasaur, the seed pokémon, since the day it was born it has a mysterious seed on its back that grows at the same rate as his body, inside of it there are other small seeds rich in nutrients that help in its development. Mostly, they can be seen bathing in the sun, so that the seed can soak up the sun's rays, thus nurturing its body."_

After using the Pokédex Omni, who didn't noticed Professor's actions, asked:

"Well since I have no more pokémon I better go look for more unless of course there's something else you want?"

"No there isn't, but I do have a question…" said Professor with his hand on his chin, looking at Bulbasaur.

"Yes…?" asked Omni wondering what might it be?

"Why is one of my caterpies on the back of Bulbasaur?" questioned Professor pointing to Bulbasaur.

"He is?" wondered Omni out loud, while also looking at Bulbasaur's back.

"He is!" said Omni surprised.

"What are you doing over there lit…?" Half asked Omni thinking that the reason why he got string shot might have been because he called him little last time.

"…I mean why are you over there Caterpie?" rephrased Omni, yet with a nervous smile.

The caterpie then jumped out of Bulbasaur back and looked at Omni with angry eyes.

"I see… so you want a rematch one on one? Professor may I?" asked Omni, with a confident smile and voice but serious eyes.

"Be my guest, after all that caterpie has always had a mind of his own, no matter what I did, has for the rest they just follow," explained Professor shrugging his shoulders.

_"__Since Machop is too injured I should use Bulbasaur, but he's at a disadvantage, and this caterpie is pretty persistent," _thought Omni

"Machop, go."

The caterpie attacked immediately with string shot but Machop dodged it.

_"__That string shot is a problem I have to deal with, and fast," _thought Omni has the caterpie kept attacking with string shot and Machop kept dodging it.

"Machop, next time let the string shot strike your hand," ordered Omni after an idea came to him.

Caterpie attacked again with string shot and Machop did what Omni said.

"Now, try to throw him against those boxes with the string," Ordered Omni, more confident than ever.

Machop tried to but has he pulled the string back Caterpie cut it, and then tackled Machop from behind, making him fall down.

_"Damn it… it didn't work, he's still one of Professor's Pokémon, I guess," _thought Omni regretting not paying attention to that fact sooner.

"Machop, leer," ordered Omni has he used his arm sleeve to clean a sweat drop that fell from his forehead.

Machop did what Omni said but it didn't seem to do any good.

_"What do I do now? I've used up all of my best moves._" Thought Omni, not knowing what to do

"That's it! Time for a different strategy, Machop, focus energy," ordered Omni with his confidence back.

Both Machop and Omni sat down cross-legged, closed their eyes, and focused all of their energy while caterpie tackled Machop from all directions, nonstop. Caterpie than went up to a girder to finish him off from above.

But when Caterpie was inches way from tackling Machop, Omni shouted:

"Karate chop!"

And Machop, in a blink of an eye and with all his strength, hit Caterpie with the side of its hand and knocked him out.

Omni, while looking down and with a serious voice said:

"Machop…"

Machop then looked at Omni with a worried face and Omni replied with a large smile and his thumps up saying:

"You rock!"

"Maaa chop" said Machop smiling in return while scratching his back.

Professor went to get his caterpie and gave him a super potion while all his other companions started to appear around him.

"You were never defeated now were you? And you've always wanted to get stronger and stronger. I'm sorry that I can't provide that for you anymore." Said Professor with a sadden voice until an idea brought a smile back to his face. "Omni could you come here please?" he asked making a beckoning sign with his finger.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Omni walking towards Professor with his hands behind his head.

"First things first," said the Professor taking his super potion and spraying it all over Machop. "There, now everyone's healthy again," announced Professor smiling.

And Omni smiled back… Actually they both smiled… for about two minutes until Machop and Bulbasaur started to poke them to see if they were alright, and, seeing has they kept on smiling, Bulbasaur vine whipped the floor. Both of them snapped out of it and, like nothing had ever happened, Professor added:

"And I do apologize but I have another thing to ask of you,"

"Anything you want, after all you did gave me this pokédex," replied Omni.

"Could you maybe take this caterpie under your wing, he was one of my last captured pokémon and it seems he would be much happier with an active trainer rather than a retired one," explained Professor, looking at Caterpie who was next to him.

Omni, after thinking for a few seconds, rubbing his chin and looking up responded:

"Hmmm... no"

Professor closed his eyes nodded once and said:

"I understand."

"I mean I won't "take him" if it means I have to return him latter," rephrased Omni, making quotation marks with his hands has he said _take him_.

"Of course not, once he is yours he is yours," said Professor serious.

" Also no, pokémon belong to no one, however, they can be our partners and friends and I only accept pokémon as such if they are willing," explained Omni, turning his head to Machop and smiling in the end.

"I see…" said professor with a nostalgic smile

"Caterpie, would you like to go with Omni?" asked Professor.

"Mhrm!" said Caterpie with a single nod.

"Ok then, Caterpie hop on" Said Omni while squatting and extending his arm to the ground so Caterpie could crawl up to him.

Caterpie then crawled up to Omni's shoulder.

"Thank you Omni, you know I was worried about you for a while but you turned out even better than I could possibly…" Said Professor until he realized that Omni was using his pokédex and ignoring him, again.

_"Caterpie, the worm pokémon, because of its small size it has several defense mechanisms such has large eye-like patterns on its head and back used to frighten off enemies, an antenna on top of its head that releases a foul stench to repel enemies, the ability to camouflage itself in forests, due to its color, and suction pads on its feet that enable it to climb walls to both escape predators and search for large leaves, which voraciously devours."_

Once the pokédex stopped talking Omni looked at Professor and asked:

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"No, absolutely nothing," lied Professor, with a smile.

He then approach Caterpie looked at him and said:

"Now I know that it's hard to leave your friends behind but you want to be stronger isn't that right? Still I hope you know that I will miss you."

Caterpie, who always had determined eyes started to cry and looking around to his companions, who were also crying.

After a few seconds, however, his determined look came back, he shouted "Mmmhhhrr" and threw a string shot to the air while his friends did the same.

_"This is going to be hard to clean,"_thought Professor

Omni patted Caterpie on the back and said:

"Don't worry Caterpie we'll be back and you'll see them all again."

Caterpie gave him a small head-butt and Omni smiled.

"Oh, and don't worry you will get stronger, that's a promise," said Omni looking at caterpie with a serious look.

To which Caterpie responded with a similar look.

"Ok Professor I'm all set and ready to go so if there's anything else," said Omni trying to hurry out of Professor's Lab so he could start his journey.

"No, you are now free to go and venture on wherever you want with your newly acquired trainer ID and my blessings," said Professor, with a small tender smile.

"Thanks, and not to sound ungrateful, but I could have gone on adventures with pokémon without any of that," thanked Omni in his own defensive way.

"I know but you don't aim to do just that, now do you? Otherwise you'd have gone already," asked Professor inquisitive.

"I guess… Well thanks anyway and good luck on your… hum… whatever the hell you do," said Omni, shaking Professor's hand.

"You're welcome and good luck on… hum… whatever the hell you're going to do," replied Professor smiling.

Omni then stopped shaking Professor's hand, turned around and said with a smile, while waving farewell:

"Goodbye Professor."

And, though Omni didn't hear, Professor Pine replied, almost soundless:

"Your parents would be mad at me if I said this, but you can't hear me so it's alright." Professor paused for a while "Get every last bit of them."

Also, whispering to his pokémon, and thinking about when Professor wished him luck, Omni asked them, smiling:

"Professor Pine should really learn how to lie, don't you guys think?"


End file.
